lotrfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rohirric
Il Rohirric, o la Lingua di Rohan, è la lingua dei Rohirrim di Rohan. Si tratta di una lingua piuttosto antica, anche se non nobile quanto l'Adûnaico e il Sindarin, evolutasi all'inizio della Terza Era grazie anche ai contatti tra gli Uomini del Nord e i Dúnedain. Sul finire della Terza Era benché continuasse ad essere la lingua parlata dalla maggior parte della popolazione di Rohan, cominciò ad essere affiancata dall'Ovestron mentre a corte fu pian piano abbandonata sotto il regno di Théoden che, essendo cresciuto a Gondor ed essendo la sua stessa madre della stirpe dei Dúnedain di Gondor, incoraggiò l'utilizzo dell'Ovestron e del Sindarin. Storia Il Rohirric è derivato dalla lingua degli Éothéod, che erano parte degli Uomini del Nord, ed è pertanto imparentata con le altre lingue di quelle regioni, come quella del Rhovanion, di Esgaroth e di Dale. Ha inoltre molte assonanze con l'antica lingua degli Uomini di Númenor cioè l'Adûnaico, essendosi probabilmente originatasi dal Taliska, l'antico linguaggio comune a tutti i popoli degli Edain e poi differenziatosi nel corso della storia. Poichè gli antenati degli Hobbit vivevano nella Valle dell'Anduin ebbero contatti con questi popoli e gli antenati dei Rohirrim. Per questo motivo, la lingua degli Hobbit mantiene tuttora diverse parole in comune al Rohirric. Per esempio, i Rohirrim conservarono la leggenda di esseri noti come kûd-dûkan "abitatori di buchi" (tradotto in Holbytlan, "scavatori di buchi"), un termine che in seguito divenne kuduk per gli Hobbit, nome che utilizzano per indicare se stessi. Nonostante la sua vicinanza all'Ovestron, la lingua di Rohan non era comprensibile per chi conosceva bene solo l'Ovestron. Legolas non fu in grado di capirne le canzoni, tuttavia notò che la lingua era molto simile alla terra di Rohan: in parte ricca e ondeggiante e in parte dura e rigida come le montagne. Struttura Nomi * Baldor, from bealdor, "master" * Brego, from bregu, "lord" * Ceorl, from ceorl, "commoner" * Dúnhere, from dún, "hill", and here, "army" * Elfhelm, from ælf, "elf", and helm, "helmet" * Elfhild, from ælf, "elf", and hild, "war" * Éomer, from eoh, "warhorse", and mǽre, "famous" * Éomund, from eoh, "warhorse", and mund, "protection, guardian" * Eorl, from eorl, "nobleman" * Éothain, from eoh, "warhorse", and þegn, "servant" * Éothéod, from eoh, "warhorse", and þéod, "people" * Éowyn, from eoh, "warhorse", and wynn, "joy" * Erkenbrand, from eorcan-'', "precious", and ''brand, "sword" * Fram, from fram, "strong" * Freca, from freca, "warrior" * Frumgar, from fruma, "origin, the first", but also "inventor" and "chief", and gár, "spear" * Gálmód, from gál, "pleasant", and mód, "mind" * Gamling, from gamol, "old", and ''-ing'', a patronymic suffix * Gríma, from gríma, "mask" * Grimbold, from grim, "fierce", and beald, "bold" * Haleth, from hæleþ, "warrior, hero" * Háma, from háma, "cricket" * Helm, from helm, "helmet" * Léod, from léod, "man" * Saruman, from searu, "device", and mann, "man"; Tolkien rendered the name as "man of skill". * Thengel, from þengel, "prince" * Théoden, from þéoden, "chief" or "lord" * Théodred, from þéod, "people", and rǽd, "counsel" * Théodwyn, from þéod, "people", and wynn, "joy" * Wulf, from wulf, "wolf" Ispirazione Per creare questa lingua Tolkien trasse ispirazione in parte dall'antica lingua anglosassone parlata in Inghilterra prima della venuta dei Normanni, in particolare il dialetto della Mercia, in parte dagli antichi linguaggi scandinavi e germanici. Categoria:Uomini Categoria:Rohan Categoria:Rohirrim Categoria:Lingue Categoria:Lingue Umane de:Rohirrische Sprache en:Rohirric pl:Język rohirricki ru:Роханский язык